Sanchez Style
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Diego Sanchez Fanfiction. When Diego tests him, Nick dumps him. Diego moves on, but with who?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowing some of Dana White's Quotes. Sorry if this doesn't sound like Diego, I'm still watching his recent interviews.

* * *

I should have done this Story ages ago. Diego and Nick Diaz would make a great couple.

* * *

Nick Diaz was a puzzle that Diego loved to figure out every day. Sure it sucked that they kept their relationship secret. But there was Nick's possessive little Brother Nate and Diego's strict upbringing and their jobs. Their secret was just something that they had to keep quiet about. UFC President Dana White said:

"Yeah I mean I made one mistake, by saying the F-word. I fucking paid for that word, believe me"

* * *

"I don't have a problem with that kind of stuff. You know the UFC bagged Liz Carmouche and I fucking love her. Seriously. I'm not just saying that. There are the old school UFC fighters, like Nogueira. Saying that he'd never grapple on mats with "those" people.

But I think that a majority of UFC fighters would have no problem with it. If a guy "Came Out" in the UFC there wouldn't be a problem. Most fighters really don't give a fuck" Dana said.

* * *

Diego wanted to believe it. There were times when he wanted to tell people. He'd been friends with Carlos Condit, Georges ST Pierre and Dominick Cruz for years. He loved training with them all day everyday and didn't want it to change.

A year ago Diego didn't really have anything to tell them. He was faking relationships with women. They'd have no idea, and would enjoy dating him.

* * *

Then he cooled the passion down until they got the hint. When he met Nick Diaz, he was single...really desperate cynical and single. Of course he knew Nick Diaz, he'd faced him in the early days and won by Unanimous Decision.

He didn't know or care if there was any bad blood between them. Georges ST Pierre being the friendly guy he was, was buying drinks for everyone one night.

* * *

Nick and Diego got talking at the bar. It was a fling at first. Then Diego was meeting Nick more often. In the morning, before training, after training, for coffee. It got to a point where Diego had to put a label on it.

"Are we just….fuck buddies?" He would ask Nick. Nick would shrug. Or he'd walk into his room and then they'd fuck. But Diego got no answers.

* * *

He couldn't read Nick Diaz's mind, he' just have to guess, until Nick gave him a clue. Nick wasn't a cuddly touchy type of guy. With a little prodding Diego could get some information. After nearly a year of one-nighters and staying over when Nick's little Brother wasn't in…..

It was time for Diego's Romantic night set up.

* * *

Nick had lied to Nate about some Sponsor meeting that he had to go to. He met Diego at his apartment.

"D?" Nick asked walking into the room. He walked down the hallway and hearing crunching under his feet. He found himself looking down at Rose petals. He walked in and saw Diego in his living room…with what looked like a thousand small candles around him.

* * *

"Happy Anniversary Nick" Diego said.

"Fuck this" Nick said. He turned around to walk out. Diego followed him.

"Nick wait…..I've ordered your favourite take out and everything….you're just going to leave huh?" Diego asked.

* * *

"You know you're fucked in the head" Nick said.

"Why? Because I wanna do something normal for a change?" Diego asked.

"This "Carrie" shit ain't normal" Nick said.

* * *

"Nick I just…I wanted to do something for us you know. Something that wasn't animalistic and physical. Something that shows you how important you are to me. I know that you feel something for me too. But I don't expect you to say it. Cause you never say anything" Diego said.

"I'll say this, "Casual Fuck" Nick said.

* * *

"Come on Nick. You don't mean that. I can see it your eyes. You don't mean that. All I wanted to do was bring out the spiritual enchanting side of you, the side that I like. I'm not saying that you're an asshole Ninety Five percent of the time…..but…" Diego started saying.

"I Gotta go" Nick said.

* * *

"It's funny Nick, all I wanna do is talk to you over dinner and you're fucking out the door. If I had just pushed you into my room, you'd be here all night" Diego said.

"D, candles, take out means shit" Nick said starting to walk away.

"Nick if you leave…don't bother coming back" Diego said. He cringed as Nick walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

It was like a scene out of a bad film, except Diego wasn't laughing at it with his friends. It was actually happening to him. He blew out the candles and ate some of the take-out food alone. Then he showered and got changed. He couldn't sleep.

Diego felt numb as he got up the next morning. He brushed his teeth and went training. He wasn't paying attention in sparring, he didn't block a jab, and he fell to the floor.

* * *

"God, Diego, are you alright?" His Sparring Partner asked.

"Yeah…sorry I'm just preoccupied" Diego said.

"Sorry about the hit. Maybe me and you should go out for a drink? What do you say?" His Sparring Partner asked.

* * *

Main coach Greg Jackson had their Team-Mates on the other side of the gym. Diego's sparring partner, lifted his hand and stroked Diego's knee. Diego thought he was still dazed from the punch.

Did Diego really see and feel what he thought he did?

* * *

Carlos Condit watched Diego look at him in confusion. Diego hadn't punched him in the face, so that was a good sign. Carlos loved it when he assumed the right things about guys. Diego seemed ready, like he wanted something to happen…..

But Carlos Condit had another question on his mind…

* * *

Had Diego done this before? If he had...with who?

Who was Diego's Sanchez's Ex Boyfriend?

Carlos had to find out…


End file.
